1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to devices for conveniently storing and dispensing flexible, elongated articles such as hoses or electrical cords in a neat package and without introducing kinks or twists in the article, as in other techniques that involve winding of the article.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,303 to Grace N. Pailing discloses a cord reel for winding and storing the power cords of electrical appliances such as toasters and kitchen mixers, etc. The reel features a housing and a drum assembly. In operation, the plug end of an appliance cord is snaked through the apparatus and plugged into a receptacle. The drum is then rotated by means of a crank, with the housing being stationary. This winds the cord onto the drum. Mounting means such as holes are provided at select locations in the housing so that once the cord has been completely wound, the cord reel apparatus can be attached to the appliance, such as by means of hooks or other protrusions on the appliance that can engage the holes in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,498 to Lawrence W. Wasson discloses a wire dispensing reel particularly useful for dispensing the wire ties that masonry workers use to temporarily hold sections of re-bar together until the concrete can be poured around them and rigidified. The walls that make up the sides of the shaft-mounted reel are expandable to accommodate varying amounts of the wire tie material, and are biased toward each other by springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,367, to Norman Ineson et al, assigned to Indicel Co., Ltd. discloses a cord winder that features a number of planetary drums that orbit about a fixed sun drum when driven by a crank or spring motor. The orbiting planetary drums layer the cord neatly onto the sun drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,094 to Julius Hoffman discloses an apparatus for coiling and retaining a coiled article such as electrical wire. The apparatus features a disc-shaped base with a platform that is rotatably mounted on it using a low friction bearing (i.e., a Lazy Susan arrangement). A post extends coaxially upward from the platform, and has periodic notches along its height. An upper plate is slidably mounted along the post, with a means for locking the plate into any one of the notches. The platform and upper plate feature inward tapers to help keep the coiled article close to the post. The apparatus also features a braking mechanism, a hole in the upper plate for “tying off” the loose end of the coiled article, and a retractable handle to assist a person in carrying the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,641 to Daniel A. Barberg, and assigned to Reel-a-Pail, Inc. discloses a system for storing and dispensing “flexible elongate members”, e.g., a power cord. The system features a bucket with an elongated hole in the side. Mounted coaxially inside the bucket is a tube attached to bottom and top discs to form a reel. The cord is wound around the tube between the two discs. The top disc has a hole so one end of the cord can exit out the top of the system. The other end of the cord exits through the side opening of the bucket. The reel is mounted on a bearing assembly such as a “Lazy Susan”. A winder/unwinder mechanism such as a crank or knob is attached to the top discs to permit rotation of the reel. A flat plate is attached to the bottom of the bucket so that, in the field, the user can hold the bucket in place with his foot while he cranks on the winder/unwinder mechanism. The flat plate also features a number of holes so that the system can be mounted on a fixed surface, such as a wall of a garage. A number of small notches or grooves are placed along the top rim of the bucket so that, when the cord is being used in the field, one end of the cord can be pressed into a notch, thereby taking that end of the cord off of the ground so that it is not run over, stepped on or damaged. The outside wall of the bucket may feature a ridge or shoulder to support a belt or strap, for example, for carrying the system. The bucket may feature a handle for easier portability. Tools may be stored in the center of the tube, which may be compartmentalized for greater organization. Instead of a crank or knob, a nut or other receptacle for receiving a nut driver may be coaxially mounted to the top disc so that a nut driver may do the winding/unwinding. In an alternate embodiment, an electrical bearing assembly permits the flow of electrical power from a stationary member to a rotating member, thereby eliminating the spinning or twisting of one end of the cord while the other end is being let in or taken out of the bucket.
The reel assembly of the Barberg invention is held in place by gravity, but is otherwise free to be removed from the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,226 to Robert L. Green discloses a caddy for electrical cords that appears similar to the Barberg invention. The Green system features a reel upon which is wound a heavy-duty electrical extension cord. The reel is coaxially mounted on a bearing assembly such as a Lazy Susan inside a container such as a bucket. The reel features a base plate, a cylindrical support upon which the cord is wound, and a cylindrical shaft that is mounted inside the support and concentric with its axis. The bucket or other cylindrically shaped container has a handle for ease in manually transporting the caddy. There is a hole in the side of the bucket and another hole in the side of the cylindrical support so that the cord enters the side of the bucket, is wound on the support, and exits the caddy by passing into the inside of the support and then turning and going out the top. The reel is rotated by means of a detachable crank that features a quick disconnect coupling which mates with a second disconnect member that is secured to the cylindrical shaft. The system also features a cover for the open (top) end of the bucket, the cover having a hole in its center through which the shaft and disconnect member pass when the cover is in place on the bucket. In operation, the cord is simply pulled out from the reel until the desired amount has been pulled out. Then the cover and crank are removed, and the other end of the cord is pulled out of its storage area in the inside of the cylindrical support and plugged into an electrical outlet. To store the extended cord, the outlet end of the cord is unplugged from the outlet and stored in the hollow space within the cylindrical support. The cover and crank are then re-installed, and the crank is rotated to take up the cord onto the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,433 to James D. Kovacik et al., assigned to Alert Stamping and Mfg. Co., Inc. discloses a manually wound cord storage unit featuring a spool that is rotatably mounted on a hub. A frame is attached to the hub, and a handle and a plurality of feet are attached to the frame. The handle is for ease of transportation, and the feet are to hold the cord off of the ground (which could be wet, muddy, etc.) when the storage unit is used in the field. A knob or crank is attached to the spool. The cord is stored on the spool, in particular, by winding it around the hub. To wind or unwind cord, the operator holds the frame in one hand, and cranks the knob around the axis of the hub with the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,792 to Mark Snow discloses an apparatus for storing and dispensing holiday light strings, particularly of the “icicle” variety that feature a plurality of short light segments that hang down orthogonal to the main line. The apparatus features a vertical spindle, generally tapered, legs to support the spindle in a vertical orientation while the apparatus is resting on the ground, and a bearing assembly for easy rotation of the spindle. A removable or retractable crank can be mounted on the top of the spindle to assist in winding the lights back on the spindle. The apparatus can also have a plurality of protrusions (“bumps”) arranged on the outer surface of the spindle to help hold the light string in place and prevent it from sagging or drooping when it is wound on the spindle. The apparatus may also feature a skirt at the base of the spindle to prevent the light string from becoming tangled in the support legs of the apparatus.